HCPC10
is the 10th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 496th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls attempt to track down Cure Honey to find out who she really is, to try to convince her to join their team. Meanwhile, Hitomi, the leader of Choir Club, attempts to prepare the group for an upcoming contest but conflict arises. '' Summary Megumi transforms into an idol using their PreCards and begins to sing the song they learned from Cure Honey. Hime thinks about how the song has been stuck in their minds since they met her, only to be reminded that they still don't know who she really is. They have felt more confident since meeting her, and Ribbon points out that Blue is away on business gathering other Pretty Cure, so he can't really help them right now. With that they decide they have to find out her true identity to try convincing her to join them. At school, Hime has been trying to get the song out of her mind when Yuko and Megumi join her. She confesses that she likes the song but is finding it hard to think of anything else with it in her head. Suddenly, they begin to hear a song that sounds similar to it and find the choir club in the middle of practice until one of the girls stops them. She is unhappy and dismisses them before apologizing to the girls for witnessing the awkward situation. She mentions how important it is for them to win the upcoming choir contest but with Honey's song they have become too distracted to focus on the actual song for it, so she thinks it's kind of strange a song like that could have an affect on people. Hime is happy someone agrees with her. Hitomi then explains that she is taking over as the club president, but worries that the others don't seem to feel the same way she does. After wishing her luck the trio then leave, but Yuko is worried over the rest of the choir club. They were so distracted, but Hime and Megumi think Hitomi will be able to solve the problem in no tim. Elsewhere that night, Hosshiwa has been singing while a bunch of Choiarks cheer for her. She sings of many desserts and while it sounds nice, her words are very greedy. She then comments on how much she loves to sing and her plans of ruining Cure Honey, to show her who the best singer is. At school Hitomi tells the rest of the choir club to become more serious. But they think she is being too serious and hard lately, so she explains that she wants them to do their best, but they think she is driving them too hard and they want to have more fun. Hitomi yells at them for being incompetent and storms out of the room, where she runs into Megumi, Hime, and Yuko. She sadly claims to have failed the group but while they believe its a simple misunderstanding, but she is too distraught to listen, yeling at Megumi before running off again. Outside, Hitomi sits alone when she is approached by Hosshiwa. She recognizes her but before she can run away, Hosshiwa summons a Saiark. Megumi, Hime, and Yuko have left school by this point in time. They feel worried that they messed up by not getting involved, but Yuko convinces them to look for Hitomi. Just as they are about to though, they find the Saiark. They tell Yuko to run, but she tries to tell them something and takes off after they insist on it, warning them to be careful. Once she's gone, Ribbon appears and they transform. Before they begin to fight, Hosshiwa continues to sing and send out bend energy that makes a bunch of sweets appear in the area. The Choiarks cheer for her, but she's interrupted by Princess and Lovely. She yells at them for interrupting her, claiming she only wants Cure Honey there. But they claim not to know where she is anyway and grow angry after finding that the Saiark was made from Hitomi. Hosshiwa resumes singing and the girls struggle to deal with the strong, dark energy beams surrounding them. The loudness causes them much grief, but suddenly Cure Honey appears and begins to sing over her, causing the darkness to vanish. Hosshiwa is happy to finally see Honey, but she claims she is only a little child before yelling at the Choiarks and Saiarks from fawning over her. They then both begin to sing, trying to outdo each other. Honey remains calm and gentle, but Hosshiwa is growing angry and struggles to keep up with Honey's sweet words until even she sings with her. Once she snaps out of it, Hosshiwa sadly realizes how easy her song was beaten. Honey claims that this is because her song was greedy, and not at all from the heart, which makes Hosshiwa release sound missiles from the Saiark. Honey uses her baton to teleport around the battlefield and then changes it into Ribbon mode to use ''Honey Ribbon Spiral, then she tosses the Saiark before using Honey Healing Rhythm with the Baton in Maraca Mode. She then lets Lovely and Princess finish the battle by using their prebraces together to use Twin Miracle Power Shoot. Hosshiwa throws a tantrum while claiming not to have lost yet and leaves. Before Honey can go, Lovely and Princess ask who she is, but she doesn't tell them. She knows they will meet again, and with that she leaves. The girls stay back to wait for Hitomi to wake up, and by the time she does the others in the Choir club show up. She quickly apologizes for acting the way she did and promises that they can sing a very fun and good song to win, and they agree, so they return inside to resume practice. As they watch, Ribbon comments on how harmonious it sounds before gaining a brand new card set. They are joined by Yuko who asks them what happened and takes not of Ribbon. They claim not to know anything other then seeing Pretty Cure beat the bad guy, and now they are watching the club practice. By this point, Hime says that Cure Honey's song isn't that bad, this suddenly causes Yuko to embrace Hime, much to their confusion by the joy she expresses- until she says that she is happy Hime finally likes the song she made. After a moment passes, the girls finally realize that it is Yuko is Cure Honey. They express shock and she begins to smile. Major Events *Yuko reveals herself as Cure Honey to Hime and Megumi. *Honey performs Honey Ribbon Spiral and Honey Healing Rhythm for the first time. Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Honey *Cure Blossom (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Hosshiwa *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Blue *Omori Yuko *International Pretty Cures *Hitomi *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin Trivia *Cure Blossom says the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message for this episode. *The opening has some slight changes, including the addition of Cure Honey's Coconuts Samba form and when the Cures land at the beginning, they have auras surrounding them in their respective theme color. *In the episode preview, it shows the Wonderful Net Pretty Cure and the orange one has full sleeve. When the episode aired, her left sleeve is missing. *'''PreCards debuted: '''Idol PreCard Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!